sfx_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, BODYFALL - BODYFALL ON DIRT, HUMAN 01
This sound effect can be found on 20th Century Fox Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It originated from Warner Bros., and is currently largely associated with the Peanuts cartoons. It shouldn't be confused with Anime Stomp Sound 3. Used In TV Shows * American Dad! (Heard once in "Threat Levels".) * The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Doctor Dolittle * DuckTales * Fred Basset * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * Harvey Street Kids * Here Comes the Grump * The Houndcats * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies * King of the Hill (Heard once in "Three Coaches and a Bobby".) * Kissyfur * The Littles (Heard once in "Dinky's Doomsday Pizza".) * The Loud House (Heard once in "The Loudest Yard".) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Fantastic Four * The Pink Panther Show * Rugrats (Heard once in "Beauty Contest" and "Baseball".) * Samurai Jack (usually in a lower pitch) * Sky Commanders * Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Sledgehammer O'Possum in: Out and About".) TV Specials * A Charlie Brown Celebration (1981) * A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) * Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (1975) * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) * Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1973) * The Fantastic Funnies (1980) * Garfield on the Town (1983) * The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1982) * Happy New Year, Charlie Brown (1986) * Here Comes Garfield (1982) * It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown (1974) * It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown (1983) * It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown (1992) * It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown (1974) * It's Magic, Charlie Brown (1981) * The Magical Mystery Trip Through Little Red's Head (1974) * It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (1969) * It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown (1977) * The Lorax (1972) * Michel's Mixed-Up Musical Bird (1978) * Molly and the Skywalkerz: Happily Ever After (1985) * Olive, the Other Reindeer (1999) * Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? (1980) * Snoopy: The Musical (1988) * There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown (1973) * What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown (1978) * You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (1985) * You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown (1975) * You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown (1979) Movies * A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * Beverly Hills Cop (1984) * Blazing Saddles (1974) * Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) (1980) * Child's Play 3 (1991) * Death Wish (1974) * Dick Deadeye, or Duty Done (1975) * Enter the Dragon (1973) * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Here Come the Littles (1985) * My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) * Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977) * Return of the Black Thrasher: The Movie (2009) (2017 Improved Edition) (Link to this is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1toxsP-T9h4) * Rio Bravo (1959) * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) * Six Pack (1982) * Snoopy, Come Home (1972) * Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) Shorts * DePatie-Freleng Cartoons (Shorts) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) * Misterjaw Cartoons (Shorts) * Pink Panther Cartoons (Shorts) YouTube Videos * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go On Vacation (2010) * The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Golden Book Video Killers * Trick or Webkinz: The All New Webkinz Halloween Special (2015) * Webkinz * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) * WhitneyGoLucky (Used as Harvey Girls Forever! characters' bodyfall sound.) Anime * Crying Freeman Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Effect Category:Sound Effects Created by Treg Brown